


Every Shiozumi Fanfic in One Chapter

by OwlPippin



Series: Every Ship In One Fanfic [5]
Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Funny, M/M, Shitty Writing, Short One Shot, intentional bad writing, supposed to be bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 20:45:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12284100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwlPippin/pseuds/OwlPippin
Summary: Rat Boy and the Original Kaneki Ken are gay.





	Every Shiozumi Fanfic in One Chapter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chrisgiaconfetti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrisgiaconfetti/gifts).



> Thank you to the person who requested this fic. Before the request, I had never even heard of this anime and now I'm in love. So yeah. PLease enjoy this intentionally shitty written fanfic for the anime No.6
> 
> If you have a ship from any fandom, feel free to request by leaving a comment on any of the fics in this series. The more Kudos and requests I get, the more I will write. So thank you!

So like, Shion and Nezumi were j chillin at home (wherever that is for them in your mind) and eating some cherry pie, because who doesn’t love Shion’s Mom’s pie? Everyone is happy. Nothing bad ever happened in the last two episodes of this show. So anyway, They were eating this pie and Nezumi looked over at his gorgeous bf’s face. 

“Shion, babe,” he said. 

“Yeah babe?” Shion replied. This is totally how they converse on a daily basis. It’s canon. 

“You deserve better than me,” Rat-boy said. Because there needs to be a little angst I guess. 

“Pfft, yeah I do, babe. I’m the original Kaneki Ken, but more innocent and stuff. I mean, not really. I killed a man. But too bad, I’m kinda in love with you so,” and then Shion made a fart noise with his mouth. 

“I’ve killed more people than you.”

“Yeah, but I did it cuter.” 

“Marry me”

“What?” 

“Marry me, Shion.” Nezumi then pulled out a ring that he made himself and gave it to Shion. 

“Oh, we really doing this shit. Okay yeah. I’ll marry you, bro.”

“You had my c*ck in your mouth an hour ago, don’t call me bro.”

“Okay.” 

Then they got married. Dogloan girl was there and so was old guy plus Shion’s mom, who catered the wedding and Safu’s spirit thingy. They lived happily ever after. The End.


End file.
